To Die Alone
by Golden Tiger Eyes
Summary: Dib finally got what he wanted... Or so he thought. After Zim is captured, Prof. Membrane sees the truth and is now proud of his son. Dib should be happy... Right? But Zim escapes. Everything changes. Zim discovers the truth about his life, and turns an unlikely group for help. Dib and Zim see possibilities in each other... But in the end, will they go their separate ways? [ZADr]
1. White Walls

A/N - _This is my first fan-fiction here. I'd appreciate honest reviews and critiques. Don't be gentle; I can take it. There may be some ZADr in here, please don't throw your furniture at me for it. Thank you, and please enjoy the first chapter! I will try to post new chapters often. Without further ado, here is chapter 1! ^.^_

* * *

Chapter 1 - White Walls

...

All day staring at the ceiling

Making friends with shadows on my wall

All night hearing voices telling me

That I should get some sleep

Because tomorrow might be good for something

...

- 'Unwell' by Matchbox 20

* * *

"I always thought that when I captured Zim, I would feel a little bit happier," he mused in a perplexed voice, not turning to look at his sister. He was staring out the car window. The sky was a pail grey, bleak and dreary looking. Droplets of rain slithered down the glass that Dib's head was propped on. Gaz, who was driving, only grunted. This was no surprise.

"I mean, don't get me wrong, I am happy," Dib continued, even though he knew he was irritating the purple-haired person driving the car. "But... What am I going to do? For the past five years, my life has been all about... Him. Ever since I was twelve..." he trailed off, sighing. "But I guess I have time to relax now..." Relax.

"Sure," Gaz grumbled, sarcasm heavy in her tone. She and Dib both knew that wasn't going to happen. Maybe never. Dib just wasn't that kind of person...

It had been five years since Zim landed on earth. Dib was seventeen, and Gaz was sixteen. Dib had grown; he was about 5'8, fairly short, but it was obvious he still had some growing to do despite his age. Gaz was 5'2, but other then that, hardly different then what she was 5 years ago. She still needed to work on her driving, a lot. Dib was stuck driving around with her.

Today was Saturday. Both he and Gaz were out of school, obviously. They were going to Membrane's New York alien life laboratory, where Zim was now. Dib hadn't seen Zim since the day of the fight...

The fight.

Dib shuddered softly and looked at Gaz. Her knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel. She moved rigidly, and kept switching from break to ignition. "Put your blinker on," he reminded her as they approached a stoplight. Gaz grunted softly and did so.

As they turned, Dib could see the laboratory up the street.

It was huge, a tall, wide, white building. It had windows on the very top floor, and the ground floor. But nowhere else. It was very plain looking, with no signs or symbols on the building itself. When first built, it was stark white and shiny. The years had taken a toll on the building, though, and it looked worn and tired. Less... Clean. But what was visible of the building was just office floors. They sorted paperwork, held conferences, and collected data. The basement floors were where the real scientists worked. Membrane didn't work there most of the time; he just owned the place and swung buy every week or two to check up on the research. But he was there today. He wanted to show Dib the alien, and find out more of what his son knew.

They neared the building, and Gaz pulled into the small employee-only parking lot beside the lab. The car screeched to a stop abruptly as it moved into a parking spot. Dib glanced at Gaz with yet another sigh. "Are you coming in?"

"Of course not," Gaz groaned in an irritated voice, crossing her arms.

"Have fun in the car then," Dib said with a shrug, and was soon on the wet pavement.

Dib entered the laboratory, glancing around the front room. Pail blue walls, silver tile floors. There were some chairs lined up under the windows, a table littered with magazines, and a desk at the far end. A plump woman sat behind the desk, typing furiously on a computer.

Dib walked towards the desk, stopping just before it. He forced a smile, "I'm here to see Professor Membrane," he said politely, putting his hands behind his back.

The woman looked up at him, clearly irritated. "The Professor is a very busy man. He doesn't have time to talk with... Kids." She sneered, a great deal of distaste put into 'kids'. Dib frowned and snorted slightly.

"I'm his son," Dib said irritably, narrowing his eyes. "Dib Membrane? Hasn't he ever mentioned me? I'm the one that captured the alien!" He put his hands on his hips with annoyance.

"His... Son? I'm going to need some identifi-"

"It's okay, Beth," came a joyously cheerful voice. "He's alright. Come on, Dib!" Dib and 'Beth' both turned to see Professor Membrane striding into the room, hands behind his back. Beth looked genuinely surprised, and nodded quickly, smiling a very forced, wide grin.

"Enjoy your visit," Beth said in a sickeningly sweet voice. She obviously wanted to look good in front of Professor Membrane. Possibly even Dib, now that she knew who he was. Dib raised an eyebrow at the woman and then followed his father.

* * *

It was a maze of hallways and elevators; white walls, silver floors, and lots of doors. Metal, cold doors that went up and down the sides of the hallways. The whole building was cold; a chill hung in the air. The elevators weren't much different. For the most part, Dib and his father walked in silence. Until finally, Dib broke it.

"So... Have you run any tests on him yet?" Dib asked, not looking at his father. "Zim, I mean," he added hastily, in case it wasn't clear.

"Not yet," Membrane answered, still cheerfully.

"Oh, why not?"

"I wanted to let him recover from the fight," Membrane said firmly, "I want him to be at the PEAK of health, even if I have to wait. I will wait in the name of SCIENCE." Dib quieted down as his father stopped in front of a door. It looked no different then the others. No label. No window. _How does everybody find their way around?_ Dib wondered vaguely. "His cell is in here. He might be in 'sleep mode', as he calls it. He's been doing it a lot lately..." Dib nodded. Zim's pack needed to go to sleep mode to heal him faster. "I thought you might want a word alone with it. I'll be back in 10 minutes." With that, his father strode back down the hall and stopped before a different door, going inside and leaving Dib.

Dib took a deep breath and clutched the handle of the door as his father left. It was icy cold to the touch. Turning it, he entered the room.

It was a white room, big and clear. There were a few desks with empty vials and paperwork, as well as some instruments for testing. But like Membrane said, they were unused. No tests had been performed, but the looks of it. On the far side of the room, part of the wall was glass. That is, it appeared as glass. It was probably something much stronger. It was a window to a cell.

Dib approached with an air of confidence, examining the cell as he did. His father had told him that they tore out the weapons, tools, and other such things in Zim's pak. So most likely, he couldn't escape.

The cell was small. There was a cement table, built into the floor so Zim couldn't move it. The chair beside it was built the same way. There was a small toilet, even though Zim wouldn't and couldn't use it. There was also a cot, with a small mattress on it, sheeted. There was a large dull grey quilt over the sheets, and a pillow.

The sheets and quilt were in shreds; Zim had probably torn them up. They had giant gashes through them and looked disgusting. But not has disgusting as Zim himself.

The green alien was strangely enough, not visible at first. But as Dib got closer, he saw the alien was crouched under the table. He must have jumped for cover when he heard somebody come in, Dib mused as he walked. Zim's teeth were barred in an almost aggressive way, and his tongue could be seen snaking behind them. His magenta eyes were narrowed threateningly.

Though he had a look of defensiveness, there were other emotions there as well. Dib had been obsessing over Zim for five years, and he could easily recognize them. Shock was one. The alien was probably shocked to see him. Maybe even a little relieved to see a familiar face. Zim looked very tired as well. His eyes were slightly duller, and there were almost... Bags under his eyes. He was barely trembling, and pail.

They had reclothed Zim in a white shirt and pants. Dib couldn't remember ever seeing Zim's arms, hands, or feet before. It was odd, really. Zim's bare arms were covered in bruises, scars, and dark green marks. From the fight.

Dib smirked slightly. But... It felt somehow unnatural. Forced, even. "Do you like your room, Zim?" He asked, pulling up a chair beside the cell from one of the desks and sitting down. "You should. You'll spend the rest of your existence there, at least, until they do your autopsy." Dib's smirk never faded.

Zim hissed loudly, his claws clenching and unclenching, making a rough noise on the floor of the cell. "That's what you think, _human,_" he seethed lowly, without the strength to yell like he usually did. His voice was rough and strained. "I /will/ escape, and when I do, I will destroy you." His eyes narrowed dangerously. He sounded like he was about to cough.

"I'd like to see you try," Dib scoffed, smiling slightly. "What? Afraid to come out from under that table?" Like he had expected, Zim crawled out, his movement rigid and obviously painful. Zim sat in the middle of the floor, slumped over uncharacteristically.

"Zim is not afraid," the alien spat, his teeth gritting. His antenna were flattened to his skull. _Zim must be really bored in here, _Dib thought_, Just some furniture and... White walls._

_"_Aren't you bored?" Dib asked suddenly. It was clear, but he wanted to hear Zim's response.

"Zim is NEVER bored_,_" Zim growled, his voice still low and tired. His eyes wandered toward the human. He looked him over and grunted. Why was he in such pain from the fight, and the human wasn't? The Dib did have a few scratches, and bruises, too, but he wasn't nearly as bad as Zim was, or had been. In fact, Zim's pak had repaired a lot of the damage. "What about you?" Zim said, cackling softly, "Won't you be bored without the amazing ZIM trying to kill you?" Dib noted how strange Zim sounded when he wasn't yelling. "Which," he added, "I still am going to do." He looked pleased with himself.

"No you won't," Dib sighed, "You are locked in a cell, injured and defenseless. You are pitiful, Zim." He looked at the alien and then towards the floor. "Yes, I will be bored. But maybe that's a good thing."

Zim laughed, it started like a normal laugh, and then he broke off into fitful coughing. Dib waited for him to stop. "Boredom is never a good thing," Zim seethed, voice even rougher.

The door opened behind Dib, and heavy boot steps could be heard. Zim recoiled back from the glass a little, causing Dib to smirk. "Afraid of my dad?" Zim didn't answer, he was watching the professor make his way towards the cell.

"Amazing specimen, isn't it?" Membrane said, delighted. Dib frowned. He had been observing the 'specimen' for five years, if anybody knew how amazing it was, it was HIM. "Our first real evidence of extra-torestial life! I can't wait to start testing on it. Which reminds me, I-"

"You'll never touch me, Dib-parent!" Zim suddenly screeched, before coughing violently. Both father and son stared at the alien as he continued to cough. They looked slightly alarmed, but unamused. Zim started to sputter and grunt.

"As I was saying," the professor continued, "I think you should be put in charge of the experiments. When would you like to perform the autopsy?"

Dib's heart sank. Why? He'd been looking forward to this since he was 12. How was it different now? True, Zim was the only creature who ever knew the truth about Dib's paranormal 'fantasies' until now, and the only one who had paid attention to him. Life without the little alien seemed... Unheard of.

"Not for awhile," Dib answered slowly. "We should do some simple tests. After he heals, I mean. And we should go through his base..." Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Zim scowling at him.

"His base? That sounds interesting," Membrane agreed with a nod, looking back at Zim. "That is, if he doesn't have any traps set."

"He... Does," Dib said, just now remembering that. "More then I know of, I should think. We'll have to bring him with us and disable the security," he mused with a perplexed expression. "Before he heals, of course. And we'll need to take many precautions... Zim, is GIR still at your base?"

"Go find out for yourself, pitiful, ignorant human," Zim snarled, antenna quivering slightly.

"I think we should go next week, to his base, I mean," Dib said, turning back to his father and ignoring Zim. "Next Saturday. I'll have all day to go through his technology. Besides, we can't wait any longer. If GIR is there, he will start causing trouble. Until then, we can run some simple tests on Zim... If you want." Dib said. Though he looked composed, he was obviously excited. He'd been waiting for this for five years.

"You can come after school to check on the progress," Membrane said cheerfully. "And I'll come with you... Did Gaz drive you?" He asked out of the blue. Dib vaguely noticed Zim crawling back underneath the table.

"Yes, why?" Dib asked, cocking his head ever so slightly. Then he heard the alarm going off faintly in the hall. "Oh gosh," Dib sighed, hurrying to the door with his father to see what trouble Gaz was causing.

Zim watched them leave, magenta eyes glinting. A week of simple tests? A week until they went to his base... A week to make a plan... He smiled mainly and let out a soft laugh, his voice as gritty as a nail on a chalkboard. Tests would be easy. Bring it on.

* * *

A/N: _Hope you enjoyed, please R&R. I tried to stay in character, but I'm pretty sure it was out of character in some places... I apologize._


	2. Cloudy Days

A/N: _I'm pleased to present to you... *drumroll* The next installment of 'To Die Alone'. __Also, a big thank you to those who read, reviewed, and favorited this story. You have no idea how much it means to me that people enjoyed my writing. This chapter moves very quickly; an entire week passes, leaving us at the morning of the trip to Zim's base. I didn't want to dwell on the experiments too long._

* * *

Chapter 2 - Cloudy Days

...

"There will be times in your life

When you have to live without the things you really want,

And you do so knowing that if you wait long enough,

You will be rewarded."

...

-Unknown

* * *

"I still can't believe you did that," Dib grumbled from the passenger seat of the car. Sure, Beth wasn't so polite around, but his sister didn't have to go and try to beat her up. "I thought you were going to wait in the car?"

"I did wait in the car," Gaz hissed, turning the steering wheel sharply. "I can't wait for days, Dib." Dib blinked.

"What? Gaz, that doesn't even make any sense!" Dib protested, confusion in his voice. Gaz just grunted and kept on driving. Dib sighed and looked back out of the wet window. Why did his dad insist his sister drive him around to practice? Neither of them enjoyed it. That much was clear. Suddenly Dib had an idea. "Hey Gaz?" He added, "Can we swing by Zim's base? Maybe GIR and mini-moose are there..." He mused quietly.

"You can walk, Dib," Gaz grumbled. She just wanted to be home. Dib sighed, and decided it would just have to wait until next week.

The siblings arrived home, and dashed through the rain towards the house. They went inside the house, which was dark and rather cold. Very soon, both were in their beds. It had been a long day, and it was nearly ten o' clock.

* * *

***Monday: 4:02 PM***

Zim watched with narrowed eyes as several men walked into the room. Yesterday had been Sunday; he had been in sleep mode most of the day, and was never once bothered. But today, the testing would start. The horrible tests...

The alien's large magenta eyes counted the men. There were 15. They all looked pretty similar to Professor Membrane; white lab coats, black boots, and shiny goggles. They all had different hair colors and styles, though, and their heights staggered.

Zim hissed lowly from under the cement table in the corner of his cell, crawling out. His movement was still jagged and uneven form pain, but much better from being in sleep mode all day the previous day. He walked up to the glass, watching them with curiousness, but also reluctance.

The men were sorting vials, preparing paperwork, and cleaning the desks. They all seemed to have a different job to do.

The door opened again, and this time, a much taller figure walked in. It was Membrane. He marched in happily, his big boots clanging on the floor. Dib followed after him, looking significantly shorter, even since his growth spurt. Father and son were talking quietly, but Zim could not make out what they were saying.

They both went to one of the tables and began collected some sort of needle and canister, Zim observed. Then Dib walked towards Zim's cell. Zim expected a smirk from the human, but only got a worried frown.

"You're going to have to get an angiogram done on your arm," Dib said stiffly, noticing that Zim looked a little better.

"Angiogram?" Zim echoed, narrowing an eye, his hands on the glass.

"Yes," Dib said, "Like an x-ray, but for your blood vessels and arteries.. It helps us look inside of you, to know where the best place is to take blood from is." Zim's eyes widened.

"Blood? Take? MEEE?! How dare you try to take my blood, hyooman!" Zim screeched, breaking off into coughing yet again.

"We are only going to take a little," Dib sighed, rolling his eyes. "You won't feel much different." Zim glared at him, still coughing lightly.

Suddenly, the cell smelled weird. Zim didn't have a visible nose; but he could smell. That had been especially clear in the Skool cafeteria... But anyways, the smell grew more and more strong. Zim suddenly felt lightheaded, and collapsed to the ground with a grunt. Dib watched him, feeling a twinge of guilt, but shooing it away.

Membrane walked up behind Dib. "Ready, son?"

* * *

Zim coughed awake, his head spinning. Where was he? He tried to raise his head. He was on an examination table. His ankles were held down. Propping himself up on his hands, Zim glared at the humans surrounding him. A few meters away, Dib was looking at something under a microscope. A sharp pain started on Zim's arm... That must have been where they took the blood, Zim mused, opening his mouth to say something, but no words came out. It was just a slur of noise. Zim looked startled, glancing around with wide eyes and then trying to speak again.

"Whcme.." Zim growled, "Iegngtot!"

Dib looked up from the desk where he, his father, and an assistant were working at to see a very startled Zim. Dib sighed and looked at Membrane, who nodded, knowing what his son was thinking. Dib walked over. "You were numbed, Zim," Dib said, rolling his eyes. "And out all day, yesterday, in fact."

Zim looked confused. It was, Tuesday then? Or maybe even further?

"We weren't sure how the medicine would affect you, honestly... We did a small test and it seemed harmless. We couldn't put water in it.. I guess it kinda knocked you out for a while. Or maybe you went into sleep mode," Dib shrugged, "Or it could have been possible that the amnesia gas worked a bit harsher then we expected before the numberer. But I kinda like your new way with words, anyways." He smirked slightly. Zim glared at him with irritation. A raw pain suddenly ripped at his leg. He looked at it, startled. _The numbness must be wearing off... _Dib thought to himself. They had experimented with the burning attributes of water on Zim's skin... His leg, specifically.

"Yugnpyfrdiss," Zim hissed loudly, narrowing his eyes. "Meuscapedest..oy.."

Dib shook his head with a sigh. Membrane walked up behind him. "Should we put him back to sleep? He'll be very difficult like this," said the professor in a cheerful voice. Zim would have protested, but he couldn't speak. He squeaked as a raw, burning pain starting screaming near his stomach. What had they been doing to him? Maybe being sedated again wasn't such a bad thing.

"Yes, agreed," Dib said carefully. Zim thought he could see concern in Dib's eyes, almost. No, maybe not. Before Zim could think twice, he was plunged into blackness again.

* * *

Zim sat up wearily. His skin felt like it had been run across a cheese grater. He groaned, looking around and rubbing his scalp gingerly. He was in his cell. The lab outside was dark and empty.

Night...

The alien was on his bed. He had been in sleep mode. Or maybe still recovering from the amnesia...? He wasn't sure. He tried to remember the last time he had been conscious.

Zim could only recall clouded memories... Waking up, seeing Dib and Professor Membrane, feeling pain, and then having his vision cloud over to darkness. It all was a blur... Like a dream almost forgotten.

"You're up," a voice said slowly. A familiar voice. Zim's antenae perked straight up. He looked around for the source of the voice. Dib had just walked over, he must have been sitting at a desk. Dib looked tired... Bags under his eyes. "It's Friday night. It probably just felt like a few moments... The whole week. Are you prepared to leave in the morning?"

The alien's eyes widened. What was he going to do? Tomorrow was his last chance to get free before he was locked away again, this time, for forever. And Zim had no plan.

Zim had had his heart set on spending his entire weak making a plan for escaping when they went to his base. But the week had come and passed, and he still had no plan. He was faintly aware that in the morning, he would leave the labratory and go with Dib to his base.

The alien snorted. "Zim is always ready, for everythingggg," he said, his voice low. He was releieved to hear his own voice. He hadn't heard it in a while, and even then it hadn't been.. Normal.

Dib stifled a chuckle, "Whatever you say," he said, rolling his eyes. "I need to go home. I was just supposed to stay and make sure you woke up eventually..." He broke off, yawning, before turning and leaving. Zim watched him leave, before curling into the quilt scraps almost timidly.

A sharp pain could be felt in one of Zim's claws. He clutched it and closed his eyes tiredly, leaning back again and finally going into sleep mode. For once, it was a restful, unforced sleep. He could feel his body start to heal as he faded away.

* * *

A sleek figure walked through the empty rooms of Zim's home. The above house seemed to have shut down, probably to save power. It was very dark. The cloudy sky blotched out the moonlight that would have shown through the window. Where was Zim, then? It wasn't _that_ unusual, but still a bit odd, honestly...

The figure cleared her throat. "Computer?" She called out in a thick accent. No response. Her purple eyes narrowed. Something wasn't right here. She stalked out of the base, determined to find Zim, as her disguise blinked on.

The figuire, Tak, had some unfinished business to attend to...

* * *

Dib sat up in his bed, blinking him amber eyes tiredly. Sunlight was pouring through his window. He must have slept in... Slept in. It was Saturday. The 17-year-old reached for his glasses on the nightstand, and put them on none too gently.

The boy swung his legs to the side of the bed, stretching with a yawn. Scratching his back, Dib stood up and smiled faintly. Today would be the day that he would get to go through Zim's technology. Excitement knawed at the young enthusiast. Dib went out into the hall to go take a showr, nearly running into Gaz, who was walking by in her pajamas. She glared at him, walking past him and into the bathroom. The door slammed behind her and running water could be heard.

Dib shrugged. Oh, well... A shower could wait. He went down stairs hurriedly to get breakfast. Today would be an exciting day.

* * *

A/N: _I know this chapter moved rather fast... I'm sorry. ;_; I don't think it would be that exciting to just watch the scientists file paperwork or whatever. Until next time, farewell my friends!_


	3. In The Hands of The Enemy

A/N: _Well, hello. Here is chapter 3, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Look out for chapter 4. :) Here we go... *fades into blackness dramatically*_

* * *

Chapter 3 - In the Hands of the Enemy

* * *

Zim shook the heavy cuffs that were firmly locked around his wrists. They jangled behind his back, loudly and obnoxiously.

"Are these really necessary?" Zim muttered crossly. He was wearing his human disguise; scratchy contact lenses with purple irises and a black wig, which, mind you, was equally scratchy. Zim was uncomfortable and still felt sore all over.

"Yes," Dib said, walking slightly ahead of the alien. Zim could run away; but the chains were loud enough for Dib to hear him start to run. Besides, Zim was in no shape to run anyways.

"Walk slower!" Zim moaned, but Dib didn't slow up. Dib was wearing his normal clothes; but with a backpack that had some supplies and tools in it.

"Hey, your base doesn't have like a lock down system, right? I don't want to get trapped..." He mused, chuckling a little nervously.

"Of course not," Zim said through his teeth, "If it did, I would have used it every other time you were in there"

"Oh... That makes sense, then," Dib said. But still... Going into the base of an enemy WITH an enemy was weird, even if said enemy was handcuffed and weak.

Zim and Dib walked on in silence.

They arrived at Zim's cul-de-sac. The green house looked dark, ominous almost. Untouched and uncared for. Zim had been gone for two weeks, it was no surprise.

Dib neared the door, stepping cautiously unto the pavement. "Alright, how do we turn off the security?" He asked as the gnomes whirled to face them. Dib ducked behind the face, grabbing the alien's arm and pulling him down, too.

"I have to get inside to do it," Zim snorted, his bare hands flinching at the rough wood they were scraped upon.

"Can't you call GIR or something?" Dib muttered thoughtfully.

"He is in sleep mode," Zim snapped, a bit loudly.

"Well I've seen you turn him on through your pack," Dib said, crossing his arms. "Why can't you do that?"

"Your parental-unit took out all of my pack tools, fool!" Zim practically screamed, glaring bitterly at the Dib.

"Doesn't your own security know not to shoot you? Some advanced system," he muttered a bit sarcastically.

"Of course it does! You never asked me if /I/ could go in," Zim barked, narrowing his eyes.

"Then go turn it off!" Dib groaned, running a hand through his hair in irritation. Zim smiled, which made Dib uneasy. "Wait... How do I know you'll do it?"

"You'll just have to trust me, hyooman," said Zim, still smiling smugly.

"If you don't, I will capture you again and this time I will kill you right away," Dib said warily, not feeling okay with this. "Got it?"

"Yes, yes, hyooman," Zim scoffed, "But can you? Can you capture me again?"

"Of course!" Dib yelled, "Now go before I change my mind." Zim didn't waste a second. The tiny green alien made his way across the pavement, stopping at the door and opening it without problem. Then he disappeared inside, the purple door slamming behind him. There was silence.

Dib felt hollow inside. Had he just let his prisoner get away? How stupid was he?

Suddenly, the door opened and a beaming green head stuck out. "Well? What are you waiting for, hyooman?" Came the voice of Zim.

Dib stepped warily unto the pavement. The gnomes didn't move. Slowly but surely, Dib made his way across to the doorstep and stepped inside.

He cocked his head, looking around the house. Of course, the house wasn't even half of the base, only the cap on the bottle that Zim chose to let world see. But even this part was foreign to Dib; sure, he had been in it several times, but never quiet long enough to really get a good look at it. Now he would get to tear it apart.

Zim was kneeling by two figures, hands still chained behind his back. GIR and Mini-moose. He was looking them over and grunting softly, as if analyzing them.

"Don't turn them on," Dib said, crossing his arms. Zim gave him an offended look.

"But- My robots!" Zim protested angrily.

"No," Dib seethed, before glancing around again, whistling softly.

"COMMM-PUTE-R!" Zim suddenly screeched, straightening. Dib narrowed his eyes at him.

"You better no try anything, Zim, I swea-"

"Put the base on lock down!" Zim shouted, eyes flashing with amusement, as he broke off into mad cackles of manic laughter. There was a loud clanking sound, like gears turning and metal moaning.

Dib's eyes widened. "You said your base didn't have a lock down! Why didn't you use it before?!" He shouted, panicking as the doors and windows were sealed with a sheet of metal. Dib's eyes flashed with terror, but also rage as he stalked towards the alien creep.

"It is for emergency uses," Zim said as his laughs stifled, "If an invader needs to keep someone, or something out! I have never used it because it blows to AI brain and power!" He continued to laugh.

"You... Idiot!" Dib yelled, "You are trapped in here too!" Zim stopped laughing and grinned.

"Nonsense, I'll just use the laser in my pak to get out. Mwaaahahahaha!" Zim screeched.

"You don't have your pack tools, you just said that FIVE MINUTES AGO!" Dib retorted angrily, his hands grabbing his hair in frustration.

Zim's laugh fade and his expression changed to a panicked one. "I... Oh... Yea... I guess I didn't- AKDKAIDJSKSOAS!" He sputtered. Dib had leapt at him and pinned him, his hands wrapped around Zim's neck as he tried to choke the alien.

"You... Filthy... Insect..." Dib roared as he tried to choke a sputtering and coughing Zim. The alien wheezed in his grip and gathered the strength to kick Dib in the stomach, sending the human reeling back in pain. Zim leapt away from the human, jumping on top of the couch and watching Dib warily.

The human glared at Zim.

"Well what the hell are we going to do now?!" He shouted, standing up, "What were you thinking, you-" he paused, narrowing his eyes. Zim wasn't listening. He was walking towards his robots. Dib clenched his fists angrily, but watched Zim.

The alien knelt by his robots again. "Can we turn them on now?" He asked icily.

"Go ahead," Dib rolled his eyes and sighed.

"My hands are chained behind my back, stupid hyooman!" Zim hissed.

"Well what do you want me to do?" Dib said, spreading out his hands.

Zim said through his zipper-like teeth, narrowing his eyes, "At least unlock my hands."

"No way, you'll just attack me," Dib observed. "You can turn them on yourself or not at all. I'm going to go look around."

"But my disguise! It's all scratchy!" Zim whined, "I can't take it off!" Dib sighed and walked over. He wince, grabbing the tip of the wig gingerly with two fingers and removing it from the alien's large green head.

"That's all I can do. Have fun turning on your robots," Dib said and turned around, setting off into the kitchen.

Zim glared after him. "You are NOT looking around my base without me!" He shot, and walked after Dib irritably, antennae flat on his head. In the corner, a small purple moose and silver robot lay, still lifeless in the dark base.

* * *

A/N: _So that's that. :3_


	4. MY Prisoner

A/N: _Welcome, again. :3 I am pleased to give you chapter 4! It was originally planned to be 2 chapters, but they ended up being too short on their own. It still is a fairly short chapter, though... Oh, well. _

_I am NO LONGER updating on Tuesdays and Thursdays. I'm just updating whenever I can. So yepo. Enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 4 - MY Prisoner

...

"You need the danger just to feel your heart beat

You need to die just to find your identity

You need the knife just to know that you can bleed

You need the pain now just to feel anything..."

...

~ Feed The Machine, by Red

* * *

Black boots made sharp clacking noise on the pavement as they walked. Familiar boots, that of an almost-invader who was foiled by a fake one.

She clipped along the sidewalk with her hands behind her back and her posture slouching lazily. Her purple hair was longer then before, down past her shoulders. Her eyes were just as cunning and just as sharp.

Tak wasn't fond of her human disguise, but it was a lot better looking then most humans.

She had gone to Zim's house every day; FOR A WEEK. She was sure he was not there. If anybody knew where he was, Tak could bet it was Dib. Dib's house wasn't far from her current place of residence, just a few minute's walk.

Tak could see the unfamiliar house, but was sure that if was Dib's. She had been here a few times, followed Dib home for spying purposes, and such of the like. Tak easily strode towards the entrance, stepping up the doorstep and pausing just in front of the door.

She could ram it down.

She could fire a laser at it.

Sighing, Tak raised a pail human hand to the dark red door and knocked slowly, narrowing her eyes ever so slightly.

She was albeit surprised to see a little girl open the door. Purple hair, gothic dress style and narrowed eyes. It was Gaz. Gaz grunted and seemed to be trying to look intimidating.

"I need to speak with Dib," Tak snapped in her accented voice, "It is urgent." She crossed her arms and looked down at the human larva with a sense of disgust.

"He's not here," Gaz sneered, "He's at Zim's house."

"What? Zim's house?" Tak echoed, confused.

"Yes, ZIM'S HOUSE," Gaz said through her teeth, slamming the door in Tak's holographic human face. Tak grunted and turned, deciding she would go to Zim's house, then. She set off briskly.

* * *

Zim spread out his hands, a smug grin on his face. Dib had finally agreed to take the handcuffs off, and Zim was more then pleased to wave his hands around like an idiot. Dib rolled his eyes and looked away, sitting on the couch with a thump, dropping the heavy metal cuffs unto the pink tiled floor. Dib pursed his lips thoughtfully.

"Hey Zim, did you ever-"

"SILENCE!" Zim cut Dib off, moving towards his robots. He began to fiddle with them, removing a panel on GIR's back and rearranging some chords inside. Dib knew that Zim was going to turn them on, it was obvious. But he and Zim alone in the house... It made him rather want some more company. Even if it was GIR and Mini-moose. He actually didn't mind them so much... There was that time GIR had danced with him...

Cutting off his thoughts, Dib decided now would be a good time to ask come questions. For research purposes, obviously.

"Okay..." Dib grumbled. "I've been meaning to ask, what do your antenna do? Smell? Hear? It could be useful to know for when I slice them in half and look inside." He said thoughtfully.

"No questions!" Zim snapped, obsidian antennae flattened. Dib hesitated.

"Do they do ANYTHING?" Dib asked curiously, crossing his arms.

"They smell and hear. They also sense vibrations," Zim snapped, "But your puny little human brain would never understand." Zim set down GIR and picked up Mini-moose.

"Of course I understood. I just always thought..." Dib trailed off, looking flustered.

"What?" Zim demanded snappishly, not looking up from his task.

"I always thought they were used to reproduce... Since male and females have different ones," he shrugged. "Guess not." But it had seemed likely..

"Of course not!" Zim snapped. "Females only style theirs as a... Statement. A trend... A fashion," he said, finally finding the right word.

"Oh," Dib said quietly, shifting uncomfortably on the couch. The silence was unbearable almost. "Are your robots almost done?"

"Almost," Zim retorted icily.

"Why do you care about turning them on so much? I thought you hated GIR, at least," Dib mused. "Kind of... Like family. Do you think of them like family?"

"No more questions!"

"Geez, sorry," Dib muttered. "I'm just trying to gather information before I perform your autopsy.

There was silence has Zim continued to work on the two droids, biting his lip. Dib watched curiously. Finally the robots buzzed to life, GIR's eyes blinking cyan and Mini-moose floating into the air. Zim grinned, looking pleased with himself.

"MASTAH!" GIR screamed, "I BEEN ASLEEP. BUT I'M WAKE NOW, K?" Zim glared at the robot.

"Okay, GIR," Zim said in a hissy voice, looking at Mini-moose. "My creations LIVE!"

"Why is Mary here?" GIR asked, running towards Dib.

"GIR! Don't touch the human filth! He is here because-"

*BOOM*

In the blink of an eye, rubble was scattered all over the living room. Light flooded into the base. Dib groaned, rubbing at his head, and Zim threw some pieces of roof off his body. GIR was buried somewhere, it seemed, while Mini-moose floated overhead, squeaking wildly. The roof had been exploded, it looked like, and Tak's ship landed on the floor dangerously close to Zim and Dib.

Dib's eyes widened in shock. Was it really her? He recoiled backwards. Rubble had hit him in several places and he was now bleeding unto the couch. He glanced at Zim, who looked pail and terrified. He too, was bleeding, but his blood was a dark, syrupy green.

The ship opened slowly and dramatically.

Tak leapt out of her ship, grinning at them sinisterly. She was not wearing her disguise anymore.

"Tak!" Zim spat, cradling his left arm, which had a shard of something stuck in it. Dark green blood spurted out rapidly. "What do you want?" Which, was an obvious question, really...

"Revenge," Tak hissed, stalking towards him. Dib, despite himself, jumped in between them, a bit shakily.

"You can't kill him! He's my prisoner!" Dib shouted, pointing a stubby finger at her.

"I'm NOT going to kill him! I'm going to take him to my base and TORTURE him!" Tak shrieked back. Zim had resided to one of the corners, staring at them with confusion.

"Well you can't, that's my job!" Dib retorted, seething.

"I'm coming, son!" A voice interrupted. It was Membrane on the other side of the metal-enclosed door. Tak and Dib stared at each other, confused. The moment seemed to freeze for a second.

There was a loud buzz and then the door shot inward, hitting both Tak and Dib. Membrane stormed into the room, several tall men following.

Zim watched from the corner with wide eyes. He needed to get out of here, fast; or he would be taken back to the lab. Tak's ship! The injured alien limped towards the ship. Dib and Tak appeared to be unconscious. Membrane was walking towards Dib. Zim hissed and grabbed a shard of rubble with his right hand, throwing it at Membrane, who flinched as the piece raked into his face. Zim grabbed the bloody Dib by the collar and pulled him into the ship none too gently. Slamming the door down, Zim pressed the ignition, grunting in pain, and shot through the ceiling, the ship rising into the sky at a rapid speed.

* * *

Everything had happened so fast. Membrane watched as the alien ship disappeared into the sky. What did the alien want with his son? Revenge? He looked down and saw a similar looking alien laying in the rubble. She was a lighter green with curled antennae and a purple uniform. "Get this specimen to the lab," he called to his group. "I just hope my son doesn't bleed to death..." He added worriedly. "I'm going to go see how far they have gotten."

But Tak's ship was long gone.

* * *

A/N: _Look out for chapter 5!_


	5. Like Nothing I've Ever Known

A/N: _Hey hey hey my peoples. I'm pleased to present to you the next installment of 'To Die Alone'. It's a filler chapter; mostly dialogue. Apologies. I've also realized how very short these chapters are... I'm really sorry. I'll try to make them longer. _

* * *

Chapter 5 - Like Nothing I've Ever Known

...

"These battle scars

Don't look like they're fading

Don't look like they're ever going away

They ain't never gonna change

The battle scars...

I wish I couldn't feel, I wish I couldn't love

I wish that I could stop cause it hurts so much

And I'm the only one that's trying to keep us together

When all of the signs say that I should forget her [him]

No, hoping wounds heal, but it never does

That's because you're at war with love

And I'm at the point of breaking

And it's impossible to shake it...

...

~ Various parts of 'Battle Scars' by Guy Sebastian

* * *

Dib moaned, waking up slowly. Pain assaulted his body as he struggled to sit up. It took him to realize where he was... Tak's ship. Correction, 'new' ship. Her old ship was still in his garage. This one was a little bigger in the back then Zim's.

_Speaking of the little green nuisance... _

"Zim?" Dib groaned, propping himself up against one of the walls. The air was thick and syrupy with the smell of blood, and the whole ship was warm which made Dib sweaty and uncomfortable.

"Stop moving hyooman," Zim snapped, turning around in the seat by the control panel. He looked weary... His skin was a lighter green then usual, his magenta eyes dull. His left arm had bandaging wrapped around it, stained with dark green. But at least there wasn't a piece of metal sticking out of it. He had bandages other various places as well; around a few fingers, around one of his legs, and one around his head, where a piece of debris must have hit him.

Dib sighed and looked over himself. He no longer had a shirt on... A huge bandage was wrapped around his torso, and several were on his arms and legs. He had one on his head. The wounds beneath the wraps stung slightly. Zim must have cleaned them.

"What did you do to me?" Dib demanded, narrowing his eyes.

"You're welcome," Zim scowled, "You would have died hours ago of blood-loss if it wasn't for me."

"Why didn't you leave me!? My dad must be worried sick," Dib said, bringing a hand up to his forehead and running a tired hand down his face.

"You got to perform all kinds of tests on me," Zim snapped, "Irk should have the honor of testing you." He smirked slightly, crossing his arms.

"You alien filth!" the human exclaimed. Dib struggled to get up.

"I said stop moving! You're going to open your wounds again!" Zim hissed.

Dib's eyes suddenly widened as he caught sight of the window behind Zim. His mouth opened slightly, his eyes large with wonder.

"What?" Zim asked, confused.

The human pointed at the window.

Zim turned, looking out. It was just... A bunch of stars. A few planets. A meteor belt... Nothing out of the ordinary. He turned back, raising an eye at Dib curiously. The view was nothing special.

But to Dib, it was amazing.

"Look! Don't you see the meteor belt so close? And the stars! What planets are those?! " Dib shouted, jumping up as if the pain was lifted. He made his way to the window, pressing his hands on the glass and staring out with awe.

"Your crazy, human," Zim muttered, rolling his eyes and turning back to the controls.

"Don't you think it's cool?" Dib asked, turning to Zim. He had completely forgotten his previous anger.

"Maybe the first few thousand times I saw it," Zim muttered with a shrug. Dib frowned and put his back to the wall, lowering himself against the wall, right beside the window.

"You must be really old," Dib mused.

"124," Zim nodded slowly, not taking his eyes off of the controls. "Actually quiet young for an Irken."

"Oh," Dib said softly. "I'm 17.." He looked down and then at Zim.

Zim started to laugh loudly.

"Your just a smeet!" He cackled, "I had no idea you were so tiny in your culture!" He continued to laugh. Dib glared at him icily.

"I'm actually almost an adult," Dib said, narrowing his eyes.

"Humans are so short-lived," Zim laughed breathily. Dib just glared at him crossly and then looked out the window. They were going fairly fast.

"Hey, Zim?" Dib asked looking back at the alien, "You never told me about your robots; how they are like your family. Do you have any family on Irk, if your robots aren't?"

Zim hesitated.

"No," he said.

"No parents?"

"I never knew my parents," Zim said sharply, "No Irken does. When an Irken... Mates,the product is anonymously put into a tube for growth. Parents never know their offspring, and likewise."

"That's... Horrible," Dib said quietly with thick distaste, still staring at the stars.

"Uh-huh," Zim said irritably.

"Do you... Have any offspring out there?" Dib asked curiously, keeping his voice soft. It seemed like the gentler he was, the more likely Zim was to answer questions.

"Me? Offspring?" Zim sneered, "No." It was odd, it was unexplainable, but for some reason, Dib felt a sense of relief. Then another question came to mind.

"Why don't they allow parents to know their childre- erm, smeets?" Dib wondered aloud. Zim rolled his eyes as if it was obvious.

"Parent-offspring bonds are very strong. Familial bonding produce emotions that you humans refer to as... Uh.. What's the word? Love. Yes," Zim said with a small, pleased nod. "You humans are stupid. So I might as well enlighten you... It... LOOOVE makes one weak. To be attached to something is a disgraceful quality for an Irken. We mate anonymously to keep 'lurve' from happening. If anybody mates with someone for affection and not out of court order then they will be killed."

Dib stayed silent for a few seconds. "Huh. Well, that seems a little extreme, don't you think?"

"It's what must be done," Zim responded curtly. "Irkens much be attached to nothing, and that's why family is eliminated."

"Whatever..." Dib muttered. "Wait a minute; is that why you won't admit you care for GIR and mini-moose as family?"

"You've asked enough questions, hyooman," Zim snapped. At that, they both fell silent. Zim continued to drive as Dib stared out the window, thinking about the new information he had gathered.

They went on in silence; but considering the situation they had been through the last few weeks, the silence was quite... Awkward.

"Then why don't you ask me a question?" Dib suggested, looking back over at Zim.

"Do humans lack the ability to shut up?" Zim growled in a feral manner. Dib shut up.

* * *

Tak sat up wearily, glancing around the room she was in and analyzing every detail with keen violet eyes.

She was in a cell; cement furniture, a quilt on the bed. All the walls were white.

* * *

A/N: _Hope you enjoyed. Look out for chapter 6._


	6. Home of the Universe's Most-

A/N: _Sorry for the long wait. :3 Chapter 7 should be up tomorrow or tonight. I hope you all enjoy chapter 6. c:_

* * *

Chapter 6 - Home of the Universe's Most Comfortable Couch

* * *

Dib jolted awake as Tak's ship shook wildly. He felt around for his glasses and found them in a second, sliding them unto his face and sitting upright. Zim looked perfectly calm in the pilot's chair. Dib breathed harshly. Everything was fine. He didn't realize he had fallen asleep though...

Dib looked out the window. They were on a planet. That shaking... It must have been the ship landing. Dib looked at Zim.

"Where are we?" he asked tiredly.

"Vort," Zim snapped, "Tak's ship was low on fuel so we are stopping to get some before we continue." Suddenly interested, Dib nodded and stood up, stretching. He put on the back pack that was full of supplies, (the one he had brought to Zim's base.)

Zim stood up and gave Dib a look. "Where do you think you your going?" He asked, raising his antennae. Dib frowned.

"I wanted to come too..." Dib mumbled. Zim sighed and rolled his eyes, making a swatting motion with his claws.

"Fine," Zim said, "But your company is not pleasant, HYOOMAN," the irken said, as the ship's door opened. Zim marched out, Dib following behind timidly. They were in some sort of hangar, there were ships parked everywhere.

Dib's eyes fell on a Vortian not far; he was a dull grey, with large purple goggles, horns on his head, and a fairly small body. He zipped over. The Vortian had a clipboard in his hands. He had hocks on his legs, like a cat's back legs, almost.

"Huue egvispuup," the Vortian said, bowing his head to Zim and then to Dib. "Ny pena Sko." Dib gave Zim a confused look, which earner him a glare.

"He is speaking Irken," Zim explained snappishly, and then turned to the Vortian. "Sko, Zim et op paaf ug gaim. E ep Irken epwefis. Howi ni. Puz." Zim said in a very threatning voice.

Dib watched with interest. He had never seen or heard Zim speak in Irken... It was actually beautiful to listen to, intriguing and unlike any tongue he had heard. How was it that Dib had never heard Irken before? He would need to ask Zim about that latef. After a few minutes, Zim turned to Dib as the Vortian scuttled off, probably to get fuel.

"How come I've never heard you speak Irken before?" Dib asked Zim, eyebrows raised curiously.

"Your planet has not been conquered by the Irken race; so as custom, I speak a tongue native to the planet. My pak analyzes sound waves languages and picks them up quickly so I can speak them in a matter of moments," Zim explained with pride in his voice. "Vortians have it as well; most races do, actually."

Just then, another tiny Vortian walked over, feet clinking on the metal floor. She was a soft purple with bright green goggles that were pushed up her forehead. She looked at Zim and Dib nervously as she got closer, smiling anxious. She had some sort of device in her left hand.

"Jimmu, e-" she started, before Zim interrupted her none too politely.

"English please," Zim snapped. The Vortian looked very confused for a second, as if searching the universe mentally for such a language. After several moments, she snapped back into reality and shook her head softly.

"Of course," she smiled shyly. "I welcome you to Vort. Your fuel will be here soon, mighty Irken." Her eyes flicked to Dib. "What kind of creature is this?" She asked, cocking her head and letting her horns quiver slightly.

"A hyooooman," Zim hissed, "From earth."

"Oh," she responded, nodding slowly. "Sko is putting the fuel in your engine... Anyways... My name is Niz." She held out the device she had been holding. "This is a Vortian communicator. If you need any assistance, or if you get lost, it-"

"ZIM NEVER GETS LOST!" the Irken screamed, pointing at Niz. The purple Vortian cringed visibly.

Dib stepped forward and grabbed the communicator. "Thank you Niz," he said, nodding and then putting the device in his backpack, glaring sideways at Zim.

Niz forced a smile and then walked quickly away, almost just as Sko came from the other side of the ship, a new stain on the front of his shirt. He wiped greasy hands on his pants.

"Emm gamm," Sko said casually, watching Niz buss off.

"Huof," Zim replied simp,y, marching back into the ship hastily. Dib followed.

* * *

Zim fiddled with the controls as the ship hummed to life. He looked... Excited. Antenna perked straight up, a small genuine smile on his face and magenta eyes sparkling with enthusiasm.

Dib stared at him. "What are you so excited about? And why were you so rude to that Vortian?" He added with a huff.

"Vortians are beneath me. They were conquered by Irkens," Zim said casually. "They don't deserve my best treatment." Dib shrugged and watched as the ship rose back into the sky.

"But what are you excited about?" Dib repeated, looking back at Zim.

"I haven't been home in 5 years," Zim said, "I'm excited to see my birth planet. See other Irkens." He smiled to himself as they shot back into space with a jolt.

Dib couldn't help but grin a little at Zim's eagerness.

"Irk is the best planet in the universe, it makes your little dirt ball look like... A dirt ball," Zim said proudly. "I can't wait to show yo- I mean, rub it all in your smelly face."

Dib glared at him.

* * *

Red and Purple sat in Irk. It felt odd to be there; they usually stayed in the massive. There was a grand thrown room, that they both were lounging in. Near them, Skoodge stood nervously.

Skoodge had been though a lot; but every time he 'died', on Hobo 13, on Irk, he always came back. Kind of like Tak, now.

He looked at the Tallests, "My Tallests," he continued, "All I am saying is the defenses are poor. Even if somebody is intimidated by us, a regular Irken could still try to kill you if he or she wanted to. Murder. They could alter your genes and make themselves taller using the -"

"Aren't you dead?" Purple asked, blinking slowly.

"He's been there for five minutes," Red said to Purple, looking at his friend with confusion. Purple shrugged.

* * *

A/N: _Yes, supersexyghostmew95, this is ZADr. It just takes a little bit to incline. Sorry about that. I hope you enjoy what is up now though, despite that. :)_


	7. Irk

A/N: _**This is the second chapter posted tonight. If you haven't read chapter 6, go back and read**_ _**it. **__I decided to post 2 since I haven't posted anything in a while. __I've been really excited to post this chapter, though. :3 It is my favorite so far... And the first one that actually starts seeming like ZADr. I hope you all like it!_

* * *

Chapter 7 - Irk

...

"I wouldn't test you, I'm not the best you could have attained

Why try anything?

I will get there, just remember I know

And I can tell just what you want

You don't want to be alone

You don't want to be alone

And I can't say it's what you know

But you've known it the whole time

Yeah, you've known it the whole time"

...

~ What You Know, by the Two Door Cinema Club

* * *

Zim landed the ship.

Thank goodness.

For the last hour that Irk had been in sight, Zim had been talkomb about how amazing it was. Which got a bit irritating.

"Aren't I going to come?" Dib asked.

"No," Zim snapped, "I'll come get you when you are needed."

With that, Tak's ship's door opened and the small Irken Invader march out. Dib watched as the door closed behind him.

Zim marched to the nearest guard.

"Zim ot muuloph vo Tallests," Zim said demandingly, saying simply that he was looking for the Tallests. The gaurd shrugged and pointed towards the thrown room.

Zim marched down the halls, a huge grin plastered to his face. His leaders would be so proud of him! A human specimen for Irk to experiment on!

Several guards stood in front of the door. They were much taller then Zim, and held long pointy sticks called Euricks that had balls of electricity on the end.

"E finepf vu too ve Tallests," Zim said, glaring at them.

Just then, a distraught looking Skoodge walked out of the room, looking disappointed and a little bit pissed.

Zim swerved around Skoodge and into the thrown room as the doors shut; not thinking much about his decision.

"My Tallests!" Zim called, rushing over and choosing to speak in English. The Tallests' paks already translated it from speaking to Dib on earth, so they wouldn't notice. It came pretty naturally to Zim anyhow.

Red looked at Zim irritably. "Zim?" He sneered, "What are you doing here?"

Zim continued to smile widely. "I have brought you a human test subject! For testing!"

Purple looked disgusted, and Red continued to just look annoyed. "Why would we want a human test subject?"

"For... You know.. Testing," Zim frowned slightly. "There won't be any others left when I destroy the planet, so take it or leave it!"

Both Tallests looked at each other.

"What are we going to do with the planet anyways?" Zim asked curiously, smiling again. "I was thinking that-"

"ZIM." Purple said, "We don't need to talk about that now. You should just... Go back to your base, or whatever," he finished with disgust.

"But I-"

"Zim," Red said, a smirk beginning to form on his face, "What Purple here is trying to say... Is we don't want you here."

"Well yes, I have a mission to do," Zim said with a nod.

"This is just said," Purple said, chuckling softly.

Zim's antennae lowered. "What do you mean?"

"ZIM, YOUR MISSION," Red said loudly, "It's a lie. We were trying to get rid of you. You are a disgrace to the Irken race! We were trying to spare you, but now... Just..."

* * *

Zim ran. He could hear the clatter of guards behind him. His eyes stung and his antennae were flattened. These guards would never catch him. He leapt over a gate and zipped towards Tak's ship. Those seven words echoed over and over in his head.

"Leave. And don't you dare you come back."

Zim turned to face the guards. They had stopped. They had their Euricks pointed at him, warning him that he needed to leave now or die.

The tiny ex-invader gave out a slow sigh and took his time opening the door. They weren't going to kill him.

* * *

The door of the ship opened slowly. Zim walked in, his usual march gone as he walked quietly towards the controls without saying a word. The door closed. Dib sat there in pure confusion.

"Zim?" He asked, narrowing his eyes, "Aren't I supposed to go out there?"

The alien hesitated, antenna lowered as he sat by the controls and started running the engine. There was a disappointed look in his eyes, an almost... Shocked look.

"They... Didn't need us," Zim said, his voice soft, which was... Weird. "You. They didn't need you."

"What do you mean?" Dib pressed on. Zim had been so thrilled to come to Irk, to be with other Irkens, to see the place he was born. What possibly could have happened to change that while he was gone?

"They don't need you as a test subject," Zim said quietly with a shrug, not looking at Dib.

"You said us."

Zim visibly cringed, a bit angry that Dib had caught his mistake. Dib would loose all respect for him if he found out he wasn't a real invader. Dib stood up, walking towards Zim with narrowed eyes.

"What happened?" Dib asked, crossing his arms at the alien, who looked tiny and helpless in the pilot's chair.

"I said they don't need you." Zim repeated, narrowing his eyes.

"So we will return to earth, then?"

"No..." Zim trailed off, hesitating. "No, I don't want to go back."

"Well where are we going to go then? Are we going to stay on Irk?" Dib asked, getting confused and trying not to sound angry. If he did, Zim would just recoil and start yelling.

"I don't know," Zim whined, covering his face with his tiny hands. He looked like he was trying very hard not to break down into tears.

"Zim, seriously, what happened? You can tell me," Dib said slowly. "In fact, I can even tell you something..." Zim didn't respond. "Okay," Dib continued, "Um... I am allergic to bees." He looked at Zim hopefully.

"My mission..." Zim choked out, still covering his face.

Dib looked at Zim, willing him to spit it out. "Your... Mission?"

"It was a lie." Zim finally croaked. "To... Get rid of me."

Dib stared at Zim. He should feel happy, but he felt bad for the alien. All his efforts, that Dib had so clearly seen, were a lie. Dib was at a loss for words. He shouldn't comfort his nemesis; he should be cheering and laughing. But he wasn't. Zim hadn't just worked for nothing, he hadn't just been lied to, he hadn't just lost years of training and his whole life's purpose.

Zim had lost his home.

Dib finally spoke, "I'm... Sorry I guess..." He said, rubbing the back of his own neck awkwardly.

Zim brought his hand down and stared at them. "If I'm not an invader," he said in a confused and heartbroken voice, "Then what am I?" Dib frowned. Poor little... Thing.

"Well, you can be anything you want to be," Dib said optimistically. Zim glared at him. "You could travel the universe... Or whatever. Work at... Foodcortia?"

"I want to be an Invader," he said icily.

"Zim..." Dib sighed, a bit frustrated. "Maybe you could come to earth and just live normally?"

"And be tested on again? Yeah right," Zim said, his voice rising.

"I won't test on you, I'm..." Dib hesitated, but knew he had to say it to get Zim to calm down. "Sorry. You are annoying and a jerk, but I don't really mind you when you aren't trying to kill me."

Zim narrowed his eyes but said nothing.

"Look," Dib breathed, "Your not trying to invade the planet anymore... I got to do a lot of tests on you. We don't have to be enemies anymore..."

"Fine," Zim snapped, "I'll drop you off on earth and then go... Live on the moon or something," he finished, sounding like he was trying to sound angry but wasn't.

"No, I mean, we could... Be friends," Dib said slowly, "I don't have any friends, just Gaz, and you... You've always payed attention to me. In a way, haven't we kind of been friends all along?"

"No, we have been enemies," Zim said cooly, glaring at the human.

"Okay... Well," Dib breathed, "We could start over."

"Or we could pretend nothing ever happened," Zim countered.

"Why don't you want anything to do with me?" Dib asked irritably.

"Why do you want something to with ME?"

"ANSWER MY QUESTION ZIM!"

"Only if YOU answer MINE!"

Dib sighed. "Alright, alright... I... Can't really explain it. I've been obsessing over you for years now... I don't feel it's right to just... Leave you alone after all this time." He glared at Zim. "Now answer my question."

"Eh?"

"Why don't you want anything to do with me?" Dib asked, looking squarely at Zim.

"Well..." Zim breathed, "You are a filthy human pig, you-"

"No, that's not it," Dib snapped. "You could have went inside your base and never come out for me. You didn't leave me then. You even took me to space with you! You could have killed me in one swift move while I was unconscious. But you didn't. Why is it different now? Yes, your mission was a lie, but why does that mean you have to abandon me?"

When Zim hesitated, Dib knew he was right.

"You've..." He swallowed, "You've seen me weak."

Dib sighed slowly and reached out, touching Zim's bare hand gently, trying to offer some comfort. With the other hand, he touched Zim's antennae softly, twirling it very likely as he found himself lost in thought. Why did he want to stay with Zim? Was it pity? It didn't feel like pity. Yes, he did pity the alien, but even if Zim was still planning on killing him, he wouldn't want him to leave. Dib furrowed his eyebrows thoughtfully.

Beside him, Zim was trying not to sputter. He was blushing terribly. He would smack Dib and kick his stomach if he wasn't touching such a sensitive area, an area that Irken's often stroked to comfort each other as a warm greeting. But it felt so nice... A low, content rumble sounded in Zim's throat and he slowly rest his head on Dib's lap, momentarily forgetting the weakness, forgetting the pain.

Dib's heart leapt for a moment. Strange...

"It's okay to let somebody see you weak," Dib said as he looked down at Zim, taking his hand away. "Only the strongest make it through their weakest times." He was doing his best to sound wise. Zim didn't answer.

They rested in silence as the ship drifted through space aimlessly...

* * *

A/N:_ Thank you for reading, I hope to have chapter 8 posted soon... In which Tak does some EPIC STUFF. _


	8. Foodcourtia

A/N: _Hey-o. Here I am. I am pleased to present chapter 8. Make sure to leave a review. :3_

* * *

Chapter 8 - Food-Cortia

* * *

"Zim?" Dib asked hesitantly. He wasn't sure if Zim felt better... No, of course he didn't feel better, but Dib wondered if Zim would get mad at his request. Were they friends now? He wasn't sure.

The small green alien was the controls, piloting their way towards earth. "Hmm?" He hummed, not turning to look back at the human.

"I'm... Really hungry. Humans need to eat... How long until we make it back to earth?" Dib asked, his hands grabbing his own shirt to emphasize his hunger.

"About 24 hours," Zim said slowly and rather unhappily, "Maybe more, maybe less..." He trailed off, voice monotone.

"I need to eat," Dib said, a bit more firmly.

"Well, if we go an hour off-course, we could reach Food-cortia... But..." Zim quieted down.

"That's great! They probably have something I can eat there," Dib said with relief.

"Yes, but..." Zim lowered his antennae.

"But what?" Dib demanded, narrowing his eyes.

"I'm kind of wanted there," Zim admitted in a hushed voice.

"What?!" Dib cried, "How are you wanted there?"

"Well," Zim breathed, "I was escaping banishment, and I-"

"We have to eat there. I can't go another 24 hours." Dib said, crossing his arms.

"Fine," Zim agreed, annoyed that Dib had interrupted him, "But we need to be careful."

* * *

Dib watched with interest as different kinds of aliens walked in. Every time a new creature entered, he would ask Zim what it was and stare at it as it walked to the desk to order it's food. He sat on one side of the booth, poking some strange alien food with his fork. "What is that?" He asked as another alien came in.

Zim was scowling, antennae twitching with annoyance. If he had a money for every time Dib asked that question... The Irken glanced at the alien that had just entered. "Lupapatorion," Zim muttered crossly, watching Dib's plate as the human picked at the food. Zim raised his antennae and looked back over at the Lupapatorian, eyes flickering with interest as she sent Zim a flirty smile.

Dib noticed this, and felt a bit uneasy. "Something interesting?" He asked, glaring at Zim. Zim smirked, looking away from the Lupapatorian and back at Dib.

"Yes," Zim replied in a haughty manner. Dib felt a twist of jealousy in his chest, and decided to change the subject.

"So what do we do when we get home?" Dib asked, "I mean, back to earth?"

"I told you, I'm going to go live on the moon," Zim said stiffly, bright magenta eyes narrowing dangerously. "Nothing has changed."

"But, you and I, we-"

"NOTHING HAS CHANGED," Zim repeated, "Nothing ever happened." Dib scowled. Zim was going to pretend nothing happened. Fine. So be it. Dib had thought... There had been something special. Perhaps a friendship...

"What's so great about the moon anyways?" Dib muttered, picking around his food with his fork.

"GIR says it's made of cheese," Zim said stiffly.

"Zim, do you SERIOUSLY think-" But Dib was cut short.

"ZIM!" Zim and Dib stared at each other. That voice was all too familiar. Zim's eyes were wide, his expression full of pure terror. Dib had never seen him like that before. "Let's just slip out..." Dib whispered softly, looking past Zim at the doorway.

Tak.

"Zim you moron!" Tak hissed, stalking forward more into the restaurant. "Show yourself!" She turned and her purple eyes fell on Zim and Dib. She stomped over, hands behind her back and eyes narrowed.

Zim flinched backwards, his usual spunk had vanished.

Dib got up in one quick motion and stood between them, glaring at Tak. "What do you want?" He snapped.

"The same thing I wanted last time we meet," Tak replied, "Step aside."

"Not a chance," Dib shot back. What was he thinking? He couldn't fight Tak. He couldn't even fight Zim! He scowled.

"Oh? Grown affectionate?" Tak smirked.

"How'd you find us?" Dib asked sharply, crossing his arms.

"Need I remind you? You took MY ship! Of course I have a tracking beacon on it," Tak seethed. Then, in one swift motion, she shoved Dib aside. Even though he was taller, he still fell over from the force.

Tak advanced on Zim, standing in the booth. Zim was flat against the wall.

"Alright Zim," came Tak's british-sounding voice, "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way." Dib watched speechlessly, not standing up.

"Is that even a question?" Zim snapped, and then dove at her, kicking her across the face with one tiny boot. Well, he tried to.

Tak saw it coming, and swiftly dodged it. She stood up high on the table, willing Zim to attack again.

And attack Zim did. He jumped at her, grabbing her and making her fall across the table. He was pinning her down. But not for long.

Tak brought her knee up to his stomach harshly, causing Zim to gag. He rolled back unto the seat as Tak shoved him, jumping to another table. This one wasn't so sturdy. It fell over, food scattering across the floor. Tak jumped off of it before she tumbled with it and stood, waiting for Zim to come at her.

The entire restaurant was shouting and yelling at them, but none dared come close.

Zim got up, clenching his tiny claws, and ran at her again. Tak looked perfectly calm. She dove out of the way as he got close, tripped him with one long leg, and threw a small object at him. It was a tiny, marble-sized orb that popped upon contact and let loose a purple fume on Zim's face. He coughed, sputtered, and fell unoncious.

Dib was on his feet, fists clenched, face red with anger.

Tak sent him an amused smirk. "Are you _really_ going to fight me, Dib? Seriously. Even if you won out of some miracle, what would it gain you?" She laughed, antenna raised quizzically.

Dib didn't answer. He didn't know what he was fighting for. But right now, he felt like kicking that stupid purple Irken into the frier.

"Fine," Tak grinned, "But I don't plan on keeping you alive..." Her purple eyes danced with adrenaline. "Get ready for sh*t to hit the fan."

* * *

A/N:_ Yay for short chapter. I starred out curse words, just because it makes me feel better about using them. I hope that doesn't bother you._

_So as you can see, some ZADr is starting to form. *raises hands into the air dramatically*. _

_I've actually already written the last chapter; and there will be progressively a lot more ZADr. But even after they live together, there will always be a little conflict between the two, so if you don't like that... This definitely isn't the fic for you. Just warning ya. ;D_


	9. Home Again

A/N: _Hello. :3 I hope you didn't mind the wait. Ya know... School and stuff. I also went back to read my story and noticed so many mistakes... *sigh*. I'm sorry. My English isn't so great, but it seems nobody has pointed anything out, so I'll just try to do better in the future. _

* * *

Chapter 9 - Home Again

* * *

Tak had Dib pinned against the wall, a piece of metal pointed at his throat. Her purple eyes gleamed with fire. The building was empty except for her, Dib, and an unconscious Zim. The fight had been brutal... Tables and chairs were overturned, food was scattered. One of the lights swung back and forth, sparking idly. Dib returned Tak's glare icily.

"Dib," Tak said, relaxing a bit now that she had him trapped. "I'm not sure what you want. But I can take you home, if you want... You were always one of the less-repulsive humans..." Dib eyes her warily.

"What happens to Zim?" He asked squarely. Tak snorted.

"I'm surprised you care," she hissed, antennae flattened and twitching ever so slightly with irritation.

"What happens to Zim?" Dib repeated, blushing ever so slightly. What did she care if he was concerned for Zim's well-being?

"I take him back to Irk, and get a reward for him," the irken growled, purple eyes blazing. "I'm going to either kill you are take you home, regardless of what happens to Zim. So what do you choose, hyooman?"

"I'll go home," Dib said quietly, eyeing the shard of gleaming metal at his throat.

Tak released him and walked towards Zim, picking him up with distaste and moving towards her ship. She had taken Zim's Voot here; but her ship that Zim had stollen was much bigger. She hopped inside. Dib followed and sat near the window a little bit anxiously. Tak dropped Zim on the floor none too gently.

Dib cringed slightly, but didn't move to help Zim into a more comfortable position. The engine slowly started and the ship was off in no-time... But even though space had been so magical to Dib before, he felt a bit gloomier now. His eyes wandered to Zim.

He couldn't let Tak take him to Irk; he would need to come up with a plan before they reached earth.

* * *

It was a long 24 hours; Dib was glad he had gotten a chance to eat. He now sat, still by the window, staring out. He had moved to help Zim, who had been laying in an awkard and uncomfortable-looking position. Zim now was sleeping beside him, using Dib has a pillow in his unconscious state. Tak was silent, tending to the ships's controls. When Dib began to watch her, he saw that she was fiddling with them out of boredom then really the necessity to.

* * *

After a long wait, they saw earth. In grew larger and larger. Tak began frantically pressing buttons and pulling levers as she prepared for the landing. The ship plummeted through the atmosphere, shaking wildly like a leaf in a hurricane as gravity grabbed the vehicle.

Zim whined and shifted uncomfortably in his sleep, squeezing Dib - hard. Dib cringed and tried to push the alien away. "H-shh," he muttered, finally getting the noisy and fidgety defective away from him.

The ship, despite the dramatic fall, landed quiet smoothly behind Dib's house.

Tak looked over at Dib. "Get out," she hissed, eyes narrowing. Dib felt torn. He couldn't just leave Zim.

"I'm taking Zim with me," Dib said firmly, "He can't go back to Irk."

"I'm not taking him back to Irk," Tak said through her teeth.

Dib blinked. "But you said-"

"I lied. I'm taking him to my base."

Something clicked in Dib's mind. No wonder she didn't want to take Zim back to Irk. She wanted to torture him. Pain him like she had been pained. She wanted to do the job herself... As an act of revenge.

"Tak, he's already had his life ruined," Dib shot at her, "What else are you going to do? It's not like he physically harmed you."

"He ruined MY life," Tak glared, "And... Took someone special away from me..." Her antennas drooped and her purple eyes softened slightly as she looked away.

Oh.

Huh.

"Well, sorry Tak," Dib said slowly, realizing what she meant. She had figured out that Dib... Liked Zim, and was jealous. "But if you let him go, we can all be friends together?" He grinned sheepishly.

"Thinks will never be the same," Tak snapped.

Zim suddenly sat upright, blinking drowsily and glancing around the ship. He smacked his jaws, looking around and scratching his back. "Wha... Hu?" He mumbeled, glancing at Dib and Tak in a daze.

"Get out," Tak repeated.

Dib knew he couldn't fight Tak; he just couldn't. She was a trained Invader, he was a 17-year-old boy. They had already battled yesterday at Foodcourtia. And she had won. Dib reluctantly left the ship. Tak knew he liked Zim. And as much as Dib hated to admit it to himself... He did. And he would need to save the little alien somehow. But right now, he needed to find Gaz.

Zim watched Tak leave drowsily and then looked at Tak. "Who you?" He sputtered.

Tak growled and then started the engine, rising into the air and taking the ship towards her new base.

* * *

A/N: _And until next time... Eat some fruit gushers. *hugs ARRRT* Thank you for the awesome reviews! I'm so glad you are enjoying it. And all you other people too! That are reading it. Yesh. Okay. I'm stopping now. But seriously, thanks for reading guys. -.-_


	10. Into Darkness

A/N: _Hello. :3 **Second chapter in one day. **Yay. Go back and read nine if you haven't already. So... Whoop. This originally was two chapters, but I merged them together, thus the dramatic time skip of one week. Sowry._

* * *

Chapter 10 - Into Darkness

* * *

Zim coughed in his small room, huddled in the corner. This felt like testing all over again. Except worse. So much worse... He hated being trapped in small spaces. Tak kept walking towards him.

She had a malicious grin on her face. In one hand, she held a giant whip-like tool; with coils and wire and barbs clinging to it's 5 long arms. It had points and jagged shards on it. Now she had Zim trapped in a corner.

With a haunting dark laugh, Tak slashed the instrument at Zim, just after he had turned his back.

The pieces of metal dug through soft green skin like digging through sand. Dark green blood spilled out of re-opened scars that Tak herself had given him just hours earlier.

Tak grinned and backed away slightly.

"It's so good to talk with you again, Zim," Tak hissed with delight, "It was so nice of Dib to just hand you over like that." Zim felt a sting of pain at that, but said nothing about it.

"How did you escape Membrane when you went unconscious?" Zim asked huskily, closing his eyes as the pain seared his back.

"I didn't. I had to endure his testing. Otherwise, I would have come to you sooner," Tak grinned, "But I took care of him. He is dead in a supplies corner in Membrane's alien laboratory; just waiting to be found."

"What do you want with me, TAK?" Zim asked in a straight-forward way. "I already lost my job!"

"I want your pain," Tak hissed, and in one fluid motion, smacked him with the coils yet again. This earned her another scream.

And slowly, day by day as a week past, Zim was drowned in the echoes of his own raw screams.

* * *

Dib stood in front of Tak's base.

He had been preparing for this for an entire week.

Fear filled his chest. He felt like he could fall over. But this was for Zim. His enemy. Tak was right; he did love Zim. There was no denying it now. With a deep breath, Dib strode towards the tall factory that was the purple-eyed Irken's base.

Tak had never been good at securing her base. Her weenie stand was no different; unguarded, huge, in the open. It was almost like she wanted somebody to break in.

Dib tilted his head back, and could see large air duct open far above the ground. He was using the same tactic he had used infiltrating her base before. He used his suction cup climbers and began to go up.

He had never been afraid of heights. He had chased big-foots up poles and listened to aliens on his roof. He had jumped up a school bus to get to Zim.

The human climbed up the side of the building. It was night. Around 10:00. The brisk wind chilled Dib as he tried to climb up the side of the building.

It was a long climb. His arms and legs ached. But he couldn't climb backwards: he had to keep going.

Upon reaching the air duct, Dib put his feet on the ledge and opened it carefully, undoing the small latch that the factories used to keep the wind from coming in; with which, birds and bugs would enter. Dib closed the door behind him.

The air shaft was deadly cold. The metal slick and hard. Dib could see his own breath. Shivering, he removed the suction cup climbers and started down the air shaft.

The shafts were a maze, but Dib expected Zim to be on this floor, since it was the highest level and one of the hardest to get to.

Dib found a grate into a hallway and opened it silently, dropping down and falling on his back with a groan.

The human sat up. It was much warmer in the hall. Almost uncomfortably warm. Perhaps the air shafts were a way of taking on the cold air out... Did Irkens like warm air? Were they cold-blooded?

If so, it would be a trouble getting Zim out alive through the freezing air shaft.

No time to worry about that; first he needed to find Zim.

Dib stalked through the hallways. Hopefully he wouldn't run into Tak. If he did, well... Then that was a problem.

He kept on walking. It seemed like the hallways went on forever. Finally, he entered a huge room with a tall ceiling. This room was even warmer. Near the back, was a lone door. Dib had the feeling that this was Zim's room.

Dib went closer. The door was a one-way; it could only be opened from the outside. Dib opened it and carefully propped it with one shoe.

Yes, this was Zim's room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gaz was on the phone. In tears. Something horrible had happened. Something... Just horrible. She had no idea how she would tell Dib. He would be devastated. She was, too.

* * *

Dib stood in the open doorway.

He could see Zim's back; it was bare. Covered in scars, in dark green blood, in bruises. His antennae were drooping. He was sitting on the floor, back facing the door. His head was lowered and he was shaking slightly.

Dib wanted so badly to wipe away all the pain, to soak up all the blood...

"Zim," Dib breathed, somehow relieved to see him. The alien tensed at the sound, scrambling around and crying out painfully as he did. He narrowed his eyes and backed away a bit, not standing. "Zim," Dib said, a bit firmer now, "I've come to save you. I've come to get you out."

Zim shook his head slowly, eyes dull. They had lost their fire. Zim was lost. Disconnected. "No," Zim said slowly, "Tak'll only find me again, and she'll do the same to you. You need to leave now."

Dib noted how raspy Zim sounded; like he had marbles in his throat, like someone drove sandpaper over his vocal chords. Did Irkens have vocal chords? "I'm not leaving without you." Dib said firmly, starting to walk over towards the tiny figure.

"Why did you come back?" Zim forced, watching with cold eyes as the human knelt beside him.

"It's my fault your here, I let Tak take you. So I'm going to get you free. Clear my conscience." Dib said. Zim looked away.

"I'm not going with you." Zim choked out, coughing slightly.

"Yes you are," Dib said firmly, getting frustrated now.

"You came to get me; but I refused. You did what you could. Consider your conscience clear," Zim rasped, not looking at Dib.

"You WANT to stay here?" Dib questioned angrily.

"No, but I don't want to go with you."

Dib just about screamed in fury. He had just risked his LIFE breaking into Tak's base! All he got as thanks was a gigantic slap in the face!

"Why the hell not?!" Dib fumed.

"You..."

"Yes?" Dib growled.

"You've seen me weak." Zim replied shakily. Dib groaned. Not this again. Leave it to Zim to let his pride get in the way. Zim looked at him lazily, breathing heavy and forced. "So leave," Zim said cautiously, "I said your conscience is clear. That's what you were looking for... Isn't it?" Dib hesitated and looked away.

"No... There's... Something else..." Dib bit his lip. Should he tell Zim? Tell what exactly? For the last five years, Zim had been the center of his life. His obsession. His motivation. His enemy. The only one who understood, and the only one worth spending time on. But recently, Zim had become more. His test subject. His kidnapper. And reluctantly... He has begun to begrudgingly care about Zim. He has begun to love Zim against his better judgement. And he acted on it. Now it had come back to bite him. Hard. But how would Zim react if he told him?

It was too late now. No going back. There was no other way to explain why he had just risked his life to save Zim.

"I.." Dib closed his eyes, "I love... You," his words were awkward and clipped. He opened one eye to look at Zim.

Zim looked calm, and not one bit surprised. "That doesn't change a thing." Dib felt like he could cry. This was equal to rejection. What was he thinking? The alien would just smile and wrap his arms around him, saying, 'I love you too?' Dib mentally scolded himself. He was such an idiot! Dib shooed the thoughts away gloomily. Zim probably didn't even know what love was.

"But that's why I need to take you home," Dib said, looking away. He Just... Couldn't. "I can't let you die here."

"Tak will just come after me again," Zim sighed.

"And we can fight her! And win!" Dib protested, "Together!"

"I'm not going," Zim said in a final voice, turning his entire body away. Dib narrowed his eyes. That was it, then. He was leaving without Zim.

"You ungrateful little insect," Dib spat, and without another word, got up and walked out of the room.

Zim held his head in his hands.

There were so many things he wanted to say. 'If we fight her together, you might get hurt!' or maybe, 'I don't want to leave, no! That would put you in danger!' Or perhaps, 'No, Dib, I am grateful! I'm just angry you risked yourself!' And most of all, he wanted to hug the Dib and say 'I love you too. So much..' Yet that was against his nature. No matter how much he wanted to say those things... And he really did...

He couldn't admit his feelings. He couldn't. He was an Irken. To have love, to have family... That was to be weak.

And this belief, the one thing that was stopping Zim from running after Dib, was never going to change.

* * *

A/N: _This was so fun to write. X]_


	11. Discovery

A/N: _Wellll... It's been a while, hasn't it? Heh... Apologies. I had massive writer's block on this chapter... Kind of a filler._

* * *

Chapter 11 - Discovery 

* * *

Dib slammed the door shut behind him. His house was extremely quiet. Well, it usually was, but something was off today. Something was different. Dib walked in further, raising an eyebrow curiously. "Gaz?" He called out.

Gaz was sitting on the couch, her small form hunched over. She wasn't playing a video game... Wasn't reading... Just sitting there. Dib walked closer, warily.

"Gaz, I'm home," he said as he approached. She had an eerie, hollow look about her...

"Where were you?" Asked Gaz icily, sending a glare at him.

"I was..." he hesitated. Should he tell her? "Breaking into Tak's base," he finished finally, "For Zim. But Zim didn't want to come. Alien filth." It angered him just thinking about it.

"Tak..." Gaz seethed through her teeth.

"Yeah, you still remember her? She was a handful. And now she's come back," Dib mused.

"Dib," Gaz said, voice quiet and bitter. "There's something you need to know... Tak... Dad captured her. For his lab. But she escaped. They found dad's body in one of the closets today." Her voice cracked.

Dib felt a massive lump in his chest as he tried to comprehened this.

* * *

Zim perked as antennae as Tak marched into the room, a pleased smirk on her face. Zim scowled at her, narrowing his eyes.

"What did that _human_ want?" Tak asked, "I could see him on security. I wanted to see what he'd do... What did he want with you?" She could have killed him. Trapped him. But Tak cared too much about Dib to do that.

Zim allowed himself to smirk. "You didn't add an audio file to your security system? How faulty, _Tak_."

"What did he want?" Tak repeated, not phased.

"He came to mock me, nothing more," Zim said, waving a hand. "Stupid hyooman."

Tak narrowed her eyes. Was he telling the truth? "I... See," she said slowly, one antenna raising in confusion. With that, she turned and left the room.

* * *

Dib sat on his bed, holding the backpack he had brought through space... Just when he and his dad had begun to have a great relationship, he had to go and... Go and get killed. Dib's hold on the bag tightened and the fabric stretched. He would get his revenge on Tak for messing with his family. Messing with himself. And messing with Zim.

With a sigh, Dib opened the bag and emptied its contents on the bed. That's when something large and metal caught his eye.

The Vortian communicator Niz had given to him...

Of course.

He had put it in his bag and never tooken it out. She had said if he needed assistance he could call. That was on Vort though... But if Dib could have the help of Niz, or more aliens, his chance of defeating Tak would skyrocket.

Dib picked up the communicator in his hands, taking a deep breath. He put out the antenae and pressed a button that looked like promise.

"Hello?" A tiny voice answered, confusion laced into it.

"Hi Niz. I need your help."

* * *

It took two days for Niz to get to earth and find Dib. She chose two companions to bring along; her brother, Pok, and their friend Schix. Dib promised to pay them well if they helped... And really, an excuse to get away from their Vortian duties was all they needed.

When they arrived, they marveled at the strange earth architecture. One of the oddly shaped buildings was the Membrane household.

Niz held out a hand hesitantly, looking back at the male Vortians. With a deep breath, she knocked on the door.

Dib answered quick; almost creepily quick. "Come in," he greeted, voice motone.

Niz walked in, glancing around with curious eyes. Pok and Schix followed reluctantly. They saw another human on the couch.

"Dib," Niz said, "Meet my brother; Pok," she waved a tiny hand at Pok, "And our friend, Schix." Dib looked at the two male Vortians, who were both much taller then Niz. Schix waved. Pok seemed distracted with staring at Gaz.

"Alright," Dib said, "Hi. You prepared to make a plan?"

* * *

Hours later, the plan was finished. The group had got along okay... Niz was kind, but Schix was rather rude. And Pok wouldn't stop flirting with Gaz the entire night, and ended up with quite a few bruises.

They decided that Gaz would remain outside; monitoring where they were. Dib and Niz would go into the main control room and shut down the security. Pok and Schix would try to capture, or if need be, kill Tak. And maybe after that... Dib could go find Zim.

* * *

A/N: _Short chapter is short. Oops. _


	12. Enter the Monster

A/N: _Hey! Here is the next chapter. It might seem kinda rushed... I... Really struggled writing this. Thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, and... chews on my head, I guess. XD_

* * *

Chapter 12 - Enter the Monster

* * *

Gaz sat in the car, parked a block down from Tak's base. She had Dib's computer, which had a map of the base from when Dib infiltrated it, and her phone. "Alright, Dib and Niz, where are you?"

Dib scuttled around in the dusty vent, trying hard not to cough. "Just above the control room," he replied, his voice at a whisper. They went on a few feet, and they were over it. Dib was about to jump in when Tak strolled in, starting to do something.

"Dib?" Gaz said after a few moments.

Dib knew that Tak would be able to hear him if he replied to Gaz.

_Tak is in the control room, we need a distraction._

Dib texted Gaz. Seconds later, he go a reply.

_Sending Schix._

* * *

Things weren't exactly going as planned. Niz and Dib had gotten inside, yes, but Schix and Pok, who were supposed to take care of Tak, weren't supposed to come in until after the security was shut off. However, thats how things had to be with Tak in the control room.

Dib watched Tak move around, until suddenly there was an alarm. The human knew that the Irken security system that Tak used in both her weeny stand base and current base weren't very good. But they still could be activated.

If one just walked straight in the front door, maybe.

Tak soon left the control room, her boots clinking down the hard hallway.

Dib looked back at Niz. Her eyes were gleaming in the darkness. "Ready?" Dib asked. Niz gave a small nod, though her eyes flashed nervously.

* * *

Pok decided to follow in after Schix. He hurried into the door, a serious stony glare on his face. Pok hissed slightly as he saw Tak, pointing some sort of weapon at Schix. As she pulled the trigger, a kind of gushy blue blob came from the barrel and whirled at Schix, who dodged it effortlessly.

Tak turned to see Pok. A toothy, malicious grin covered her face. "Ah, two is better then one," she said, crossing her arms. "But might I ask why you two are attacking me? Or why there are Vortians on earth at all? As an Irken, the conquering species of your /entire/ race, you should be subject to me, am I wrong?"

Pok smirked, his flirtatious personality coming back around. "You aren't a member of the Irken civilization, you were thought to be dead. Years ago. We are Vortian, but we do keep up with the Irken news."

Tak looked smug as ever. "Mm, it seems you are correct," she nodded, "So be it then. But you still didn't answer my other questions."

"We owe you no answers," Pok said. "And there isn't just two of us."

Suddenly, the lights flickered and there was a low hum for a few moments as the security shut down.

"There's one of them now," Pok said with a small grin.

With a hiss, Tak lunged at Pok.

* * *

Dib ran down the corridors, making sure that Niz was still behind him. Her knowledge of Irken tech had been very helpful.

"We need to find my brother and Schix," Niz said, "Before we get out. They could need our help."

"I know," Dib replied, running down the stairs to the ground floor. It was faster then the elevator, and the elevator didn't run when the security was off. Niz slid on the hand rail acrobatically, with a slick squeaking noise of the fabric trailing metal.

* * *

They reached the ground floor and headed towards the entrance. Pok was leaning against the wall. Dark purple blood came from his shoulder, but otherwise No damage was done. Not that a wound in the shoulder wasn't bad.

"Pok, where is Tak?" Dib demanded, while Niz looked at her brother worriedly.

"Chasing Schix," Pok replied hoarsely, pointing to a hallway.

"We'll be back," Dib said with a nod, and ran that way. Niz was a little more reluctant to leave her brother, but she did.

* * *

"Gaz!" Dib said into the phone as he ran down the hall Pok had directed. "Niz and I are going after Tak. Pok is hurt, you need to get him out of the building and into the car! Got it?"

"Fine," Gaz grunted. She started the car and moved closer to the building in a matter of moments.

With that, the girl hopped out of the car and strode into the building, kicking the door open in a casual way. She saw Pok, leaning against the wall. Blowing a stray strand of spiky purple hair out of her face, Gaz moved closer.

"We need to get you into the car," she said slowly, but Pok didn't answer. He was staring at something behind Gaz.

The girl slowly turned, and her eyes opened fully as two gleaming red eyes stared at her.

* * *

Tak slammed Schix into the wall again, digging a boot into his chest. His blaster-weapon was feet away, kicked out of his hands and too far to reach. "Your so pathetic," she hissed, "To /dare/ think that you could defeat me! Running in here, with only your horns and little combat training. I trained for years! You think you could match up to me?!" Out of thd corner of her eyes, she saw two figures come into the room. Dib and Niz.

The room was small, and it was where all the vents lead to. A tiny space with lots of openings and several shafts that led straight down.

Niz hissed and advanced towards Tak, eyes narrowed and a small gun-like mechanism in her hand. "Not just our horns," she said, and shot at the purple-eyed Irken.

Tak of course saw it coming and moved swiftly out of the way, the shot swerving by her head. She let a chuckle escape her lips. "How pitiful," she sneered.

Niz shot again, and Tak dodged.

"Dib, this is Pok," said a voice from Dib's communicator. Though the reading said it was Gaz, she was not the one speaking.

"Pok? Where's Gaz?" Dib asked, worry sinking in.

"She's fighting some sort of cat-thing," Pok said, "Please come quick!"

Dib looked at Niz, who gave him a nod. She pulled out another weapon and tossed it at

* * *

He reached the front room again in no time at all, and realized what the cat thing was. Mimi.

Dib held out the weapon, and aimed it. Biting his lip, he pressed the trigger and hoped for the best.

* * *

A/N: _Yay. :3 There will be another chapter posted later today. Sorry about how rushed this chapter seems... It actually took a long time, but I'm so bad at filling in the blanks. Heh. And no Zim?! What?! Never fear! He will be in the next chapter!_


	13. I Will Always Return

A/N: _'sup. Here is the next chapter! **Second in one day so go back and read 12 if you haven't already.**_ Hurrr hurrr. This chapter has an awful title. Oh, well... I couldn't think of anything else. Pshhh. It's because I'm a loser.

* * *

Chapter 13 - I Will Always Return

* * *

The shot whirled at Mimi.

In one moment, there was a black cat with deep red eyes. In the next, there was a sharp explosion of metal and black hologram, blinking and fading away. The shards littered the ground where Mimi once was.

Dib watched with awe and looked at Gaz. There was blood all over the floor.

Niz came walking in, cradling one arm in discomfort. She looked at Gaz.

"What happened?" Dib asked, turning to face Niz. Despite her injured brother, Gaz, and her own hurt arm, Niz smiled. Genuinely.

"She's dead."

* * *

They had gotten out of the building, and were around the car.

Dib held out a hand, eyes full of concern. "Gaz, just let me see it," he said gently. His sister held her arm out of view. Gently, Dib grabbed it and pulled it out where he could see it. A deep gash was through it, dripping in dark crimson. Gaz cringed, looking away.

The group was gathered just by the door.

"Gaz..." Dib breathed. He looked at Niz and Pok. "We need to leave. Wait... Niz, where is Schix?" While talking, he took off his black trench-coat, leaving only a short sleeved blue shirt. He began wrapping the coat fabric around Gaz's arm.

Niz hesitated, looking like she was holding back a sob. She turned away. "He's... Not with us.. Anymore," she said, her voice somber.

Dib stared. "What?" He echoed.

"We need to leave," Pok said, "There is nothing we can do for Schix now." He grabbed Gaz's uninjured arm. "Our wounds need immediate attention."

Dib nodded and stood up, ready to leave the building.

"Dib," Niz said, voice quiet and sad. Dib stopped in his tracks. She continued, "What about Zim?"

Dib's stomach fell... Oh... He had forgotten.

"I'll go get him. Get Gaz home, I'll be right after you," Dib said, looking worriedly at his sister before running back inside.

* * *

Pok and Niz led Gaz towards the car, helping her into the back seat. She blood was coming out of her arm quickly, but the trench coat wrapped around it was helping. Niz settled into the back seat beside Gaz with a worried expression, but also a sad one. She seemed devastated at the loss of her and her brother's friend.

Pok hopped into the driver's seat, glancing around.

"Can you even drive a car?" Gaz said through her teeth.

Pok looked over his shoulder at her, sending a haughty smile, despite his pain. "Gaz, dear, there is _nothing_ Pok can't do."

* * *

Dib stood outside the door, with reluctance. Hatred boiled within him. Zim had chosen to stay, he deserved to die here. But then... Dib also didn't want to leave him. The boy hesitated, opening the door that no loner was restrained by the auto-locks.

There was Zim. Huddled in the corner, antennae lowered. He looked paler then ever, his skin a very dull mint green. His eyes were hazy, as if he was just barely clinging to life.

Suddenly, all the hatred vanished for a moment. Dib hurried over to the alien, kneeling down. He smelled... Awful. Covered in grimy, dried dark green blood and clothes barely in tact.

"Zim," Dib said, his head throbbing. "Zim," he repeated after a moment, trying to get a reaction. The stark black antenna raised ever so slightly, barely twitching at the familiar word.

"Dib-mm..monkey," Zim slurred, "Yooouu..." He raised a finger weakly, "Youu shouldn't of com bakk..."

"It's okay," Dib assured. "Tak. She's dead now, she's not keeping you here." His voice was muffled with concern.

"Dib," Zim repeated, his voice still lulling and dry, "I'm... S.." he trailed off, eyes fluttering slightly as if he were trying very hard to keep them open. Dib sighed softly and found the right pinpoints, gently picking Zim up, wrinkling his nose in disgust at the smell. Before he stood up, Zim finished his sentence. "Sorry."

"Why didn't you come with me in the first place?" Dib asked plainly, holding Zim carefully. Dark green blood smeared against his shirt and bare arms.

"Too dangerous," Zim murmured incoherently, eyes closing, "much too dangerous. I'm..." He trailed off, eyelids twitching. It looked like Zim had fallen asleep.

Or passed out.

Dib wasn't sure what the alien meant, but he was just glad to have Zim back with him again. He stared down at the alien for a moment before standing up. The alien weighed practically nothing. Except for his head.

With a sigh, Dib left the room.


	14. Niz and Pok's Departure

A/N: _Niz is leaving now. Which makes me so happy. Cause I hate her. Unfortunately for me, she and Pok are both coming back in later chapters. Did you think the story is over? Haha, silly you. There are 14 more chapters that I still need to edit and post. So ha._

* * *

Chapter 14 - Niz and Pok's Departure

* * *

The membrane household was a full one.

Gaz sat on the floor, propped against the wall, since the couch was taken. Her arm was wrapped tightly in a bright white bandage. But this didn't stop her from tapping away at her GS2.

Niz and Pok sat on the couch. Niz had a sling on her arm, and Pok had a large amount of bandaging on his shoulder. But both were feeling much better.

Dib was also sitting against a wall. He, unlike most of the others, hadn't suffered much but a few bruises gained from jumping out of the air-vent.

Zim was feeling the worst. Naturally. His back and middle had one large bandage around them, covering his otherwise bare chest and stomach. He had tapings on his arms, legs, feet, and one on his head. He had new pants on and smelled faintly of soap. And of course, he was very tired. He hadn't slept much at all in the week he had been in Tak's base.

But since Niz and Pok were on the couch, Zim had resorted to laying on the floor beside Dib, using the human as a pillow. Since the alien could not produce his own body heat, this was actually nice.

Dib still hadn't gotten a chance to talk with Zim properly. The alien had been more or less a zombie ever since he got home.

Niz had her hands on her knees, looking rather pale. The group had been talking quietly. Now it was time for the Vortians to go home...

"I'm really grateful that you all came to help," Dib said carefully. "We couldn't have done it without you. I'm sorry for all you've lost."

Niz managed a weak smile. "We'll be fine..." she said, looking at her brother. "In... in time."

"Have a safe travel..." Dib trailed off softly.

And with that, Niz and Pok left.

Gaz set her game slave aside and looked over at her brother. "So what do we do now?" She asked in a typical grumpy voice.

Dib sighed.

What _did_ they do now? Their dad was dead. Zim's base was destroyed, so he had no place to stay now. Dib ran one hand through his hair, the other set on the huge alien head on his lap.

"I don't know," Dib finally answered. "I really... Don't know."

That was when a sleepy-looking alien started mumbling incoherent things and shifting around uncomfortably. Blinking open large magenta eyes, Zim looked around the room groggily.

"Did... Niz and Pok leave?" Muttered the alien in a sleepy voice.

"Yeah," Dib replied, glancing down at Zim. "I would've woken you up, but... I thought you would prefer resting."

Zim sat up and glanced around. "I guess I should be getting home, too, then," he said slowly, "Thank you... for all your... Help, Dib-stink. And my gratitude to the Gaz as well."

Gaz grunted.

"Your base is destroyed... My dad blew up the front and Tak crashed the front, remember? Oh, and it still has no power," Dib reminded the alien. Zim's antenna fell.

"Oh..." The alien said softly.

"Hey Gaz, do you..." Dib hesitated. Gaz seemed to understand. She stood up and left the room.

Zim watched her with confusion then looked sideways at Dib, who's face looked flushed.

"Dib," Zim said, "Your a STUPID, UGLY, STINKY human. But.." Zim glanced down, looking very un-zim like, "I... Erm... Thank you for all your help. I... feel the same way." He then raised his voice again, "Now don't get the IDEA that your FILTHY mmmrrph-"

Dib grabbed Zim's chin and pressed his lips on the alien's. Zim blinked for only a second, staring at Dib with one eye narrowed. But Dib had his eyes closed and seemed to be... Enjoying himself? This method of affection was foreign to Zim, and downright unsanitary. Dib pulled away, hand not leaving Zim's green cheek.

Zim flattened his antennae. "That was disgusting."

"Zim... You can't go back to your base."

"Zim knows this!" the alien snapped. Dib took his hand down and turned away.

"Yeah, well... I had something else in mind."


	15. A New Life

A/N: _Hiiii. Sorry about the wait. So about the name of this story, 'To Die Alone'. Whoever it was that asked about it, the title is named after the very end of the story, so you'll just need to wait and see. There is... well, death. I guess you can peice the rest together. _

* * *

Chapter 15 - A New Life

***three years later***

* * *

Dib blinked his eyes open, sitting up in bed and glancing around the room. Which, without his glasses on, looked like a mess of blurred colors. The human grabbed his glasses from the bedside table and put them on. Slipping out of the large bed, he made his way to the stairs.

The last three years had been... Unexpected, to say the least. Dib was going to college with a masters in Biology. However, at the moment, he was on summer break. He had gotten an apartment just a month or two ago. Close to college, with a bedroom loft and a small living room/kitchen.

Dib had originally gotten the apartment for himself and Zim; the alien had no place to stay and needless to say, in the last three years, had accepted Dib's feelings for him. However, even though they had been 'together' for three years, Zim didn't allow many more 'sloppy kisses' and didn't seem very happy to be touched. But Dib didn't mind.

As Dib reached the living room, he saw Zim sleeping on the couch. As usual. Too much 'human stink' in the bed. Today was a Saturday. Which meant, he and Zim would probably spend the day unpacking boxes.

Zim cracked his eyes open and sat up, antenna flicking. The horrible smell of coffee beans filled his leku. Hissing softly, he sat up and glanced at the kitchen, narrowing his eyes. The Dib drank that stinky filth every morning! Disgusting.

Dib saw the alien was up. "Today's Saturday," he said sleepily, "Gaz is coming to help unpack boxes." He took a sip of coffee.

Zim pinned his antennae. He hated it when Gaz came over. Not only was he afraid of her, but Dib enjoyed his mortal terror in a sick, twisted way. Zim slid off the ouch, muttering something foul in Irken and moving towards the small bathroom, where his clothes were kept.

Of course, Zim had no need to wear the standard Invader's uniform anymore. But he did prefer long shirts, and most if not all his skin to be covered. He always wore black gloves and boots, even still, unless he was going to sleep.

Before Zim could reach the bathroom, though, a sharp pitched noise filled his ears, like an intense ringing. He glanced at the Dib, who was covering his ears. Zim frantically looked around the room for the source of the noise, magenta eyes landing on a box.

The Irken walked towards the box, pinning his antenna at the noise, and opened it. On the very top of some of Dib's old clothes, lie the source of the noise. A beaten, cracked, ancient Vortian translator. Niz's.

Dib saw Zim reach out and grab it with his bare claws. He knew they owed Niz a favor, after all, she Pok and Schix had saved Zim and killed Tak. But Dib didn't want Zim to answer it. If the Irken got involved in that world again, they would both be in danger. Again. "Zim, don't answer!" Dib called over the noise.

Too late.

"Helllooo?" Zim said loudly in to the communicator. The noise stopped and all was silent for a moment.

"Zim," said a voice. It was Pok. "Erm... Hi. How are you and... What's his name... Uh, Dib?"

Zim and Dib glanced at each other before Zim continued. "We were fine until your obnoxious communicator started yelling in our antenna!" He barked with irritation. Dib sighed softly.

"Zim, I have some news," Pok said, a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Tallest Red and Purple have been murdered... We have no idea who did it."

"Do you think the Resisty could have done it?" Zim pondered in a curious voice.

Dib crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. Resisty? Sometimes he wondered how much Zim didn't tell him. Of course, the alien was very old, and had access to all of space...

"No," Pok replied, "The armada caught the Resisty ages ago. Where have you been?" He said the last part with a slight snicker, "But whoever did it, they may be long gone now. Irk is in chaos. Nobody wants to be the new Tallests, so the taller irkens are hiding away. They are afraid of being murdered. This is the perfect time for Vort to get our freedom back."

Dib watched silently. He could tell that Zim was at war with himself. Wanting to get revenge on his planet, but also thinking of it has his home... Even if Earth banished him, Dib would never even think about plotting against it. That must be how Zim felt.

"What do you need us for?" Zim asked sharply.

"We need your help getting into Irk. You are the only Irken that would ever do such a thing. Please, Zim," Pok said.

"I'll call you back," Zim snapped, hanging up before Pok could answer. His eyes moved towards Dib. His gaze turned into a glare. Dib was so much taller. Zim was just the size of a kid.

"Zim, you can't go," Dib said, "It's too dangerous. Just stay here." He knelt to the ground, even with Zim, and took the communicator from the small green claws.

The Irken sighed bitterly. "I can't do that." He glanced at the floor, antenna flat. Dib knew what was going on in Zim's mind. He missed Irk. He missed space. He missed other aliens. He missed flying in his ship. He missed other Irkens. Zim had sacrificed his whole livelihood to be with Dib. And now, he had a chance to relive his duty as an invader. To prove to his race that he had been worthy all along, joke or not.

"Well I said no," Dib said, "You can't go. I know you want to, but it's more danger then it's worth."

Zim hissed lowly. "You can't stop me, hyooman," he spat. Dib narrowed his eyes, putting hands on Zim's shoulders and pushing him lightly against the wall.

"The hell I can," Dib retorted, glaring at the alien.

Zim hissed even more loudly and kicked out at the human, hitting Dib's knee sharply. He didn't seem phased, but released Zim anyways. Slowly.

"Just take some time to think about it, at least," Dib said slowly, "I know you'll change your mind."

Zim continued glaring and muttering things in Irken as the human stood up. Finally something came through in English. "Where do you think your going?" The human was walking to the kitchen.

"To call Gaz," Dib said simply, "I'll have her meat as at McMeaties."

Zim huffed softly before going into the bathroom.


	16. MacMeaties

A/N: _Sorry for the late update. Life has been crazy lately. Yet here I am! Haza! Yeah. So... Eh. On with de chapter! The very short, awful chapter._

* * *

Chapter 16 - Mcmeaties

* * *

Zim slid into the booth, throwing a glance at Dib as the human went to order with his sister. The alien screwed up his face in disgust. It smelled horrible in this human meat-place. Horrible.

Spreading out a napkin in front of him, he dumped a few packets of sugar out and began to eat the sugar slowly. It tasted almost as good as the sweets on Irk, even though this earth sugar was lesser in so many ways.

His mind was focused on one thing; the murderer. The murderer of the Tallests. If the Resisty didn't do it, who could have? No Irken would even dream of killing the beloved leaders; Except for he himself, Skoodge, or maybe Tak. Tak was power hungry and growing tall fast. Skoodge had been treated horribly by the leaders, but he was probably too meek to fight back. And Tak was dead. So could it be Skoodge? Zim furrowed the skin above his eyes in thought.

Dib set the tray of food on the table, shooting Zim a disgusted look As the Irken licked sugar off the napkin. Gaz seemed to be trying to ignore Zim, a scowl clear on her face. Dib and Gaz took out their food and began to eat, talking quietly.

But Zim didn't really notice, or care what the human pigs were talking about. It made no difference to him.

"Oh?" Gaz said in a I-don't-care sort of voice. "Let him go then." Zim perked his antenna under his wig and glanced at the two humans when he heard this.

Dib glanced at Zim and then Gaz. And then back at Zim. "You don't still want to go to help the Resisty do you?"

Zim gave a nod, "Of course," he hissed, "Why wouldn't I?"

"You can't go," Dib said, "It's dangerous. We don't to be brought back into that mess of a world." There was a silence for a few moments, Dib watching a very hesitant Zim.

"I think he should go," Gaz said with a small smile on her face. Dib glared at her. She just wanted Zim gone for once.

Zim sighed softly and began to eat more sugar, as the two humans continued to talk. Why was the human trying to take control over him? He hated it. Hated it! He might as well bite the human's hand off and leave just for letting himself think he had control over the glorious Zim.

* * *

Dib cast one last glance at Zim, starting to head to his bedroom. Zim, of course, insisted upon sleeping on the couch. The alien wore a long-sleeved black shirt and pants to bed, with black socks. He tried to cover as much skin as possible, like all Irkens. Zim claimed they were vulnerable without coverings. His magenta eyes were closed, his antenna limp on the pillow. The Irken cracked one eye open, glaring at Dib, who was simply staring at him.

"Good night," Dib called quietly, heading up the stairs a bit hastily. As soon as the door clicked shut, Zim sat up and tossed the smelly earth blanket unto the arm of the human couch. He stood up and stalked towards the closet.

* * *

By morning, the ex-invader would be gone.


	17. Hiatus

It was requested that I tell you what I was planning for the rest of the story, as I was going to quit writing it / go on hiatus.

I'm sorry to say I don't think I can do that in a way that is understandable, as there is so many plot twists and such a large amount of story left, and I don't have enough brain to explain it in such a way as I was going to write it. And, _if _I do continue, I don't want the ending to be given away. :)

So, to make up for this lack, I will say that I _do_ plan to continue the story since most of it is written and simply unfinished/unedited. It was a difficult decision on what to do.

I'm going on 'track-out' next week, and I won't have any school for three weeks. I will finish the story and put it up all at once near the end of track out for all to see.

If I don't get it done, it will be put up shortly after or sometime during Summer track out.

Anywho, look out for the next 10 chapters, which will all be posted on the same day.

Cheers, and happy spring break ;D


End file.
